


I will not let you go alone

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, EnnoTana Week 2018, Festival, M/M, ennotana - Freeform, in canon, mentions of other karasuno teammates, prompt first, rollercoaster, supportive friends and maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Ennotana Week 2018Day 5: First“So, I was the last option.”Tanaka frowned. “Honey, you were the only option.” His ears turned red, Ennoshita grinned. “If you won´t keep it to yourself, I´ll have to kill you. Got it?”Ennoshita huffed. “Why? It´s cute. Where to now?”





	I will not let you go alone

 

Ennoshita enjoyed the firsts in his life. He was always aware of them, maybe too much. If a chance presented itself, he tasted them wholly, good or bad. That´s why his first on the court replacing Daichi turned into tough times. The wish was to be immersed in the game entirely. Instead, he overthought it, over felt it.

Big or small, Ennoshita noticed every first in his life for as far as he could remember. Sometimes he´d rather avoid certain firsts to elude the worry or pain.

 

 

That´s where he and Tanaka were so different. Tanaka used to overlook his first experiences of anything. He could and did enjoy them without realizing their significance. Ennoshita had no idea if he differentiated between the good or bad with his enjoyment.

These men were vastly different and yet, Ennoshita loved spending time with him, such as Tanaka loved spending time with Ennoshita.

Chikara relished teasing him, throwing the truth into his friends face. Tanaka hated it but welcomed it anyway, secretly and not so discretely loving it. This was the reason Ennoshita found himself in front of his worst nightmare.

 

 

“What are you looking at?” snarled Tanaka at a poor boy walking by, staring at Tanaka´s Hawaiian shirt and straw hat.

“Ryu, stop that.” Ennoshita tagged the hem of his shirt.

“Sorry.” Tanaka made a face. “Aaand, thanks for coming. Noya got sick at the last minute, and Narita with Kinoshita ditched me for some other plans.”

Ennoshita raised a brow. “What about everybody else?”

Tanaka scratched the back of his neck. “Honestly? I couldn´t keep up with Hinata. Kageyama and Tsukishima, well, they are Kageyama and Tsukishima. With Yachi, that would seem weird, Yamaguchi has a practice, and Kiyoko said no. Our golden trio is out of town.”

“So, I was the last option.”

Tanaka frowned. “Honey, you were the only option.” His ears turned red, Ennoshita grinned. “If you won´t keep it to yourself, I´ll have to kill you. Got it?”

Ennoshita huffed. “Why? It´s cute. Where to now?”

Tanaka led the way through the crowd of people visiting the festival. “Do you want the food first or the rollercoaster?” investigated Tanaka, elbowing those who were hindering his stride while he made sure every lost looking child was close to their parents.

“Food.”

“Are you sure? You might get sick-“

“I mean, just the food,” corrected Ennoshita.

Tanaka halted. “Why?” He gasped. “Don´t tell me you hate rollercoasters.”

“No. I don´t particularly hate them. I simply don´t like them.” Ennoshita took an interest for some fans in the kiosk nearby. He bought the Pikachu one.

Tanaka kept staring long and hard, eyes narrow, brain working full throttle. “You really don´t like them. Any of them?” Ennoshita kept quiet. “That doesn´t add up. You can´t be scared of any of them, you are Ennoshita Chikara for goodness sake, I-“ Tanaka tapped Ennoshita´s shoulder. He turned slowly, not replying. Tanaka yelled: “You are scared of something!”

“Of course I am. Those things are death traps.” This was bad. Very bad.

“But have you ever ridden a rollercoaster? If it´s a yes, then all is lost. If it´s a no, we might work through it.”

Ennoshita gave up. “No. They simply terrify me.” _And I am terrified of any potential reaction for riding one of those monsters for the first time_. “I am sorry, Tanaka. I should´ve told you before to not to get your hopes up. Go on, enjoy, I´ll wait.”

“No, no, no. You have to come with me!” Tanaka bared his teeth like a wild predator.

“Ryu.”

“Chikara.” Tanaka put hands on his hips. “It would be the first time, right?”

Ennoshita cleared his throat. “Do you want me to continue with the tutoring?” Menace erupted from him.

Tanaka took a step back. After a long second, he reached out. “You won´t be alone. I promise. Just once. If you won´t enjoy it, I´ll never mention it or try anything similar ever again. I swear.”

“No.”

“Come on! I just poured my heart and soul to you. I´ll give you a kiss in there if you´d like, but don´t let me go by myself. It´ll be lonely.”

Those words became a knife in Ennoshita´s back.

“One for me, one for you,” Tanaka whispered. “I know you do so much for us. Yes, I noticed. Suffer with me now and let me repay you later, please. Anything you want. Doesn´t matter if you enjoy the ride or not.” Tanaka pointed to the ground. “Should I kneel? I assure you, thanks to my sister, I have a lot of practice.”

Ennoshita contemplated it. “Okay.” When Tanaka got on the ground, Ennoshita caught him in his arms. “Not that! Okay, I´ll go with you.”

“You are the best, Chikara!”

 

 

It felt like being lost in a cornfield, chased by an unseen entity until his body wouldn´t run anymore or lungs were unable to suck in another breath.

And they only got in the line. What feelings awaited Ennoshita up there?

“You alright?” Tanaka whistled and patted Ennoshita´s back.

“No freaking not.”

“Not even a white lie, hm? I love that about you.”

It took a beat for Ennoshita´s brain to untangle the meaning. He stole a glance at his teammate who watched the rollercoaster with sparkles mirrored in his sharp, kind eyes. Ennoshita´s heartbeat slowed down.

The cornfield got thinner, he spotted a path leading him out. It was lengthy but with the finish line in sight.

Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita´s hand absentmindedly, helping him in. “Why did you insist on me going with you?” asked Ennoshita before the ride started. Was the correct answer as simple as – I didn´t want to go alone?

Tanaka shrugged. “Um.”

“Tanaka?” Ennoshita watched his friend glooming. “Ryu.”

“It is me who is scared.”

Ennoshita seized up the line of people. They had enough time to exit. “Why?”

Tanaka eye rolled at his own silliness. “I had a bad experience couple years ago. I have always loved roller coasters, but the experience somehow blocked me from enjoying them anymore. Noya promised to help me conquer my fear. You know him, he´s fearless. When he got sick, I had one option. To give up or to call you. And giving up wasn´t an option.”

“Why me?” Ennoshita backed into the depth of a cornfield, this time not alone.

“Noya picks me up, but you balance me out. You call me out on my bullshit, you won´t let me give up because you very well know that giving up is rarely a good way to go.” Tanaka looked to him with the unknown sincerity. “You aren´t letting me give up even when you aren´t sure, even when you are afraid for different reasons.” Tanaka took a deep breath, letting the words leave his chest, a bird ready to fly to its freedom.

“That´s a lot,” Ennoshita admitted.

“Don´t care. No one else was an alternative, not really.”    

Ennoshita exhaled, laughing. “Then I guess we are in it together, huh?”

“I won´t let you go alone, I swear.”

“I won´t let you go alone either, you klutz.”

They braced themselves for the inevitable.

Ennoshita´s cornfield was empty of other people. Memories of that fateful match came back flooding. Instead of a cornfield, he raced a marathon with faceless silhouettes staring, booing, and throwing empty bottles at him. Ennoshita got weaker with every boo, throw, disgusted invisible stare. Nonetheless, he didn´t stop. When Tanaka spoke to him, people started disappearing, the boos hushed. Tanaka was no longer alone. They ran together to the end of the line. Cornfield stayed the same.

Ennoshita´s first rollercoaster ride horrified him, his heart climbed into his throat, legs lost their function, arms went numb, and tears welled up in his eyes. Corns shielded his view as they were getting higher, swallowing him. Tanaka grabbed his arm. Ennoshita stared at the man who didn´t leave him alone. They mirrored the same expression. Together, they would conquer this field however long it might take.

 

 

Rollercoaster finished its ride. Ennoshita couldn´t feel his throat, Tanaka lost his voice for a minute. Their stares met.

“You screamed with excitement.” Tanaka pointed out the obvious.

“You did too.”

Tanaka got out of the ride first, giving a hand to Ennoshita who gladly took it. The cornfield was gone, far away behind their backs, not a prison anymore.

Without a single contemplation, Tanaka pulled Ennoshita into a hug. “Thank you,” he murmured, ignoring others watching them.

“Don´t count on it in the future.” Ennoshita´s voice was muffled from burying his face into Tanaka´s t-shirt. He smelled of peppermint and lemon. Ennoshita´s eyes shut as he inhaled slowly. Someone bumped into them which prompted Ennoshita to take a step back. Tanaka reached closer to his face, touching a misbehaving strand of hair and putting it back in its place.

Ennoshita´s sigh changed into a yawn. He stiffed, letting the feelings overtake him.

He grabbed Tanaka´s face and kissed him hard. Another first he enjoyed unequivocally.

Considering Tanaka´s reaction, this was an action he also relished for the first time. Completely, hoping for it to never end.

 

 

“You know-“ Ennoshita couldn´t help to present the opinion, “you have an interesting taste in men? Women? People? Kiyoko, me, who knows who else. We aren´t exactly the nicest to you.”

Tanaka chuckled sounding like a love-struck fangirl. “Chikara. You were always the nicest to me. Someone needs to watch over me, you know?”

Ennoshita nodded. “Does it mean anything? I am not exactly your type.”

Tanaka took his hand. “I have and always had only one type. The good one. Man or a woman.” Tanaka grinned. “Why do you think I enjoyed to annoy Kiyoko and you as much as I did, huh?”

Ennoshita shook his head.

“I didn´t know how much it can mean to me later, but I know and hope you know it too.”

Ennoshita nodded again. “Yes, I do. I wish to explore it more in the future.”

“Good. Because I´m not letting you go alone.”

Tanaka bounced and sang his heart out. Ennoshita watched and listened, humming with him.

“Gosh, I really do love my firsts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for your time. I have a pretty terrible day, so yeah. I don´t use any japanese words for festivals, although I know some, but I don´t want to be rude to the culture, even though I not using the proper words might be rude anyway. Ah, sorry, really, I just can´t today.
> 
> Please, have a nice day and I hope you are as happy as you can be :*


End file.
